In a network environment, sensors can be placed at various devices or elements in the network to collect flow data and network statistics from different locations. The collected data from the sensors can be analyzed to monitor and troubleshoot the network. The data collected from the sensors can provide valuable details about the status, security, or performance of the network, as well as any network elements. Information about the sensors can also help interpret the data from the sensors, in order to infer or ascertain additional details from the collected data. For example, understanding the placement of a sensor relative to other sensors in the network can provide a context to the data reported by the sensors, which can further help identify specific patterns or conditions in the network. As network environments increase in size and complexity, amounts of data collected and generated as part of monitoring the network environments increases. Additionally, as network environments continue to grow, the number of endpoints included in the network environment increases. Such large numbers of endpoints in a network environment and large amount of data generated in monitoring a network environment makes it difficult to diagnose problems in the network environment. In particular, it becomes difficult to diagnose problems in the network environment from a perspective of an endpoint in the network environment. As a result, it is difficult for network administrators to diagnose and fix problems in a network environment using an identified endpoint.